


Comfort In Closeness

by flickawhip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven offers comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In Closeness

The first time Abby came to her Raven had rebuffed her, she had no interest in being a warm body, someone's momentary relief. She had been that before, she didn't need to do that to herself again. 

The second time Abby came to her, fear dulling her usually bright eyes, Raven had not stopped to think, reaching out to the other woman, moving to embrace her closer, kissing her. She was only a momentary relief but, as she felt Abby fall apart in her arms, she was content to be just a warm body. Abby needed her. She liked being needed. Abby had said nothing, allowing herself to crumble, to fall apart under Raven's lips and touch. Raven had taken her time to undress the woman, taking in the scars and marks. Abby was slim, slim enough that she seemed almost fragile but Raven could feel her muscles under the soft skin. Abby may look soft and tender but she was fierce and determined and, as Raven leant to kiss her again she had emitted something close to a roar. Raven had responded by kissing her fiercely, her touch sliding down over Abby's stomach, between her thighs. 

She may be only momentary relief, but she was happy. She would be here, for as long as Abby needed her.


End file.
